


Chord and Sinew

by Green



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossover Pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey likes the guitarist's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chord and Sinew

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for kink_bingo: hand fetish

The band sucks balls, but the guitarist is hot. They're halfway through their set, and Mikey's not even listening anymore. He's leaning back against the wall, eyes trained on the guitar.

Well, not really the guitar. More like the guitarist's hands.

The guy's got a bracelet around his wrist, making the slender bones look more obvious. He's got a big silver ring on one hand and a slimmer one on the other. His fingers are long and dexterous, and they skim along the neck of the guitar as he plays the chords.

Mikey's getting hard just watching those fingers move.

At the end of the set, the frontman introduces the band. The guitarist's name is Billy, and now Mikey has a name to go along with the hands.

Billy puts his guitar away after they're done, then makes his way through the crowd to the bar. Mikey follows at a safe distance, just to get a good look at those hands again.

Billy takes a stool at the bar and Mikey sits down next to him, orders a coke. He keeps his head down, hair falling in his face. He doesn't want to get recognized. He lights a cigarette.

"Bum one?" Billy asks.

Mikey startles. He was busy looking at the way Billy's hand curled around his whiskey glass. He finally looks up and sees blue eyes laughing at him. They aren't kind eyes, but they're accessing in a way Mikey is familiar with.

"Sure," Mikey says, pushing the pack across the bar top. Billy opens it up, takes two out. One cigarette goes behind his ear.

Billy smiles. It makes him look boyish, no mind that he's probably ten or so years older than Mikey.

"What did you think of the set?" Billy asks.

Mikey shrugs, eyes flicking to the way the long cigarette hangs in between Billy's fingers. "Not my thing."

"We suck, I know it," Billy says, leaning back on the stool. "It's just an inbetween gig. I'm looking for something better."

Mikey thinks that if this band really worked at it, they could be good. Not great, but listenable. He suspects Billy wants greatness, though.

Billy's eyes wander around the bar, checking out the patrons, dismissing them. "You play anything?" he asks, not looking at Mikey.

"Bass," Mikey says. He keeps his voice even and mild even though he's laughing inside. "In a band and everything."

Billy's eyes move to focus on Mikey then, scrutinizing. "Local?"

Mikey shrugs. "We've toured a little."

Billy's rolling the cigarette back and forth between his fingers now, and it's driving Mikey crazy. When Mikey looks up again, Billy's licking his bottom lip.

"You wanna get the fuck outta here?" Billy asks. Then he slides his hand across the bar and just brushes one rough fingertip against Mikey's hand.

Mikey inhales sharply. Just that one touch of Billy's hand is enough to make his cock throb in his pants. He nods slowly, trying to stay cool.

Billy grins, sharp and predatory. "I've got a place."


End file.
